Murdoc the Scroodge
by GORILLAZLOVER
Summary: My own Gorillaz Scroodge story! AND my FIRST FANFIC! FUNNY,or at least my friends think it is I HOPE you agree! Includes Murdoc being evil and them getting REALLY annoyed.
1. Two days!

Disclamer:I do not own Gorillaz. If I did Id be REALLY happy.

Summary: My own FUNNY Gorillaz Scrooge except its not Scrooge, It's Murdoc! And sorry Monk lovers, this story isn't about Monks.

A.N: My first PUBLISHED fanfic. So PLEASE R&R!

SUPPORT OUR TWITS! me is stupid is all that means. Nothing offensive to our BRAVE heros.

The Monk That Got His Way 

Chapter 1

Noodle hopped through the halls of Kong. The eight year old girl was so happy.

"TWO DAYS UNTIL CHRIST MAS!"she sang as she skipped into the living room where 2D,Murdoc,and Russel sat. Murdoc looked up at her.

"weee…..Christmas,"he said sarcasticly.2D was just staring out the window, lost in what little thought he could manage. Russel looked over at the overly hyper little person.

"Yeah….Christmas. The days of turkey, and the stuffing, and the ham, and the pie with the soft crust AND THE HEAVY FILLING!" Russel exclaimed, drooling all over himself.

"Yeah leave it to Lards to think of food on a horrible occasion like this," Murdoc sighed.

"But Murdocsan! Christmas is such a great holiday!" Noodle piped.

"AshkinFlacktures!" 2D suddenly yelled, making everyone turn to face him. Not noticing, 2D continued to stare into oblivion.

"Let's go make cookies!" Russel said, being his Russely self. Noodle was the only one of the three who knew how to cook, so she skipped into the kitchen. Leaving her other band members. "Mudds, you better be nice to her. This is her first Christmas away from home, so don't ruin it!" Russel warned the Satanist. Murdoc simpily muttered a few choice swear words. Then they all stood up, and followed into the kitchen. Noodle handed the, amazingly, finished plate of cookies to Russel, who sat down and began to shove them into his large mouth at mach five. Murdoc snuck a few cookies onto his practically empty plate.

"Murdocsan….you shouldn't do that. He's watching," Noodle warned.

"Who's watching!" Murdoc asked.

"Santa of course!" Noodle chimed.

"Santa ain't real," Murdoc snapped.

"Is that true?" Noodle asked Russel.

"Yeah, sure," Russel muttered, to lost in his cookies to notice what he had just been asked. Tears flooded from the young girl's eyes as she ran out weeping. Everyone else was to caught up in their own worlds to notice that Noodle was no longer in their presence. 2D looked up.

"He's not," 2D sobbed, tears also filling the endless abis of black he called eyes. Then he continued to stare out the the window. Russel finally noticed Noodle was no longer there. And what she had just been told. He got up and grabbed Murdoc's shoulder. Dragging the Satanist with him as he headed for Noodle's room.

To be continued ……

Hope Ya liked it!

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Russel forms a plan

Chapter 2 is here!

"Noodle, come here," Russel kindly said when they reached her room. She was on her bed, crying her eyes out. Russel walked over to her. He hugged the small girl and tried to comfort her. Meanwhile Murdoc just sat there, blabbering away.

"And the Easter Bunny ain't real, and the tooth fairy, and the spam elf….."

"The spam elf?" Russel questioned.

"Don't ask," Murdoc mumbled, and continued to list non-real things. Russel glared at him."Why are you staring at me like that? OH NO! YOU'RE GONNA EAT ME!" Murdoc shouted and ran out of Noodle's room.

After at least two hours of unsuccessful attempts to cheer up the poor hope crushed girl, Russel stomped into the living room.

"MURDOC!" Russel yelled to the Satanist lounging on the filthy red couch. He immediately began to shout ,"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he glared at Murdoc, expecting an answer."Well?" He snapped.

"Move out from in front of the T.V. I'm trying to watch my show, and you're blocking the ENTIRE screen," Murdoc grumbled.

"THAT'S IT!You remind me SO much of a guy off a show I used to watch !" Russel shouted, angrily throwing his tubby fists in the air.

"Who?" Murdoc asked.

"Scrooge!" Just then a plan slowly unfolded in Russel's mind. A plan that would change the Satanist for the rest of his life.

-4:00 A.M-

Noodle still hadn't left her room, Russel was telling 2D about his master plan, and Murdoc was asleep.

"All I need is a time machine. Some nerd will probably own one," Russel explained. Then he left to find a time machine yielding nerd.

-12:00 P.M.-

Russel, 2D, and Murdoc were in the living room. 2D and Murdoc were arguing.

WHERE DID YOU PUT IT!" Murdoc spat.

"I haven't seen that guitar in days!" 2D defended. Murdoc knocked the idiot to the ground and jabbed the heel of his boot into 2D's stomach. 2D winced in pain." I PROMISE!" 2D shouted. Murdoc only stepped down harder.

" Now tell me where it is," Murdoc hissed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" 2D whimpered. Murdoc still stepped down even harder.

"HE SAID HE DIDN'T KNOW MURDOC-SANUMA!" A voice shrieked, making Murdoc turn, giving 2D enough time to run. Noodle stood in the doorway. Her eyes blood shot and her face tear stained. Murdoc stared at her. Noodle turned and ran out. Murdoc could still hear her shout one last thing. " You used to be my oniisan, but now you're a JERK!"

-11:00 P.M. Christmas eve-

Murdoc stepped into his Winnebago. The first thing he saw was his guitar, propped up against the dirty old couch." Wow, Dullard din't lie," he thought. Then he walked into his 'bedroom' and lay down on his filthy 'bed' falling asleep immediately.

SOON the real story will come!


	3. Russel's plan in action

Chapter 3

Murdoc's sleep was interrupted by someone shaking him.

"Wake up!" said the voice oh so familiar of 2D. Murdoc opened his eyes the see 2D. But something was different, he was wearing a black cloak.

"2D….what are you doing in here, I'm gonna beat the snot out of you!" Murdoc growled.

"I am the spirit of Christmas past!" 2D exclaimed. Murdoc laughed cruelly. 2D simply continued,"I am here to show you that you've always been the selfish man you are today," he said. Then he held up a small device and pressed a button. A bright light flashed and then………blackness.

After a while of darkness, an image began to appear. It was himself, only, he was seven.

"Oh, Mommy, I bought you a present…. but I lost it on the subway!" the younger Murdoc cried, making fake tears surface his eyes.

"It's the thought that counts," his mother said, then she turned and walked away. "Hold on, let me get your present," she called. Just then, the younger Murdoc pulled out on of the packets of gum he had really bought with the money, and smiled evilly, revealing his

Jacked up teeth.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Murdoc demanded.

"Why? Don't you like seeing you're dear mommy again...before you KILLED her?" 2D asked, smirking evilly.

"NO Spirit! Get me out of here!" Murdoc shouted. 2D took the device out of his pocket and pressed the button again.

-Blackness-

Murdoc was,once again, asleep.he was woken up by some one shaking his shoulder,

"What?" he hissed, opening his mismatched eyes. Russel stood before him, wearing the most bizarre thing ever, a king outfit!" Russel, I always knew you were sad, but THIS is just HILLARIOUS!" Murdoc laughed.

"I am the spirit of Christmas present," Russel boomed.

"OH BOY, PRESENTS!" Murdoc cheered.

"Pre-sent, not presents!" Russel corrected. Seeing no change in Murdoc's happy expression, he continued. "I am here to show you how happy everyone is at the party."

"Party…What party!" Murdoc questioned.

"Oh, yeah…..you weren't invited," Russel said.

"Well why not!" Murdoc demanded to know.

"Well I would be funner without you. Come I will show you," Russel said, and took out a machine. He pressed the button.

-Blackness-

Soon Murdoc found himself in Kong's living room. 2D, Noodle, and Russel were decorating a Christmas tree with Japanese styled ornaments. 2D was holding Noodle up as she placed the star on top the glorious tree. Russel plugged it in and the tree lit up, the windows illuminating the endless abyss of colorful lights.

After staring at the wondrous tree for a while, 2D, Noodle, and Russel headed into the beautifully decorated dining room. They all sat down at the well set up dining table. Soon they began to chat among themselves.

"Why are you so nice to him?" Russel asked.

"Who?" Noodle questioned.

"Murdoc," Russel said.

"Oh…… I guess I just hope that maybe he'll soften up and be nicer to us," Noodle explained, looking at the large New Yorker.

"Yeah,like that'll ever happen," Russel muttered."2D you're lucky, he never insults you."

"Yeah….all he does is beat me up and push me down stairs," 2D said sarcastically. Murdoc turned to face the spirit, who signaled for him to turn back. What he saw surprised him. 2D, Noodle, and Russel held their glasses in the air.

"A toast," Russel boomed.

"OOO TOAST where!" the spirit Russel said, looking around.

"To Murdoc…for not being here," Russel continued, and they clinked their glasses together. and no, Noodle was not drinking at age eight

"They don't want me there?" Murdoc asked, the spirit simply shook his head. "Take me back spirit….I guess."

-Blackness-

Murdoc was, once again, asleep. He was woken up again. This time Noodle's short figure stood before him. She, oddly enough, was wearing a space suit. Holding the helmet at her side.

"Noo-dle?" Murdoc questioned.

"I am the spirit of Christmas yet to come," she explained.

"You mean the future?" Murdoc asked.

"Yes….but yet to come is so much funner to say!" she said, smiling.

"Right……and you're here to show me what Christmas will be like in the future" he continued.

"Yeah…pretty much," she said, pulling out a device of her own. She pressed the button.

-Blackness-

What Murdoc saw next worried him. It was himself only he was in tattered clothes, and his home was a shopping cart. the authoress of this story would like to tell you, I am eating Cheese Nips, and drinking Coke…It's true! I am! Okay…back to the story.

"Is that…me?" Murdoc questioned.

"Yes…If you do not treat your friends with the respect they have earned, and the kindness they deserve, you will be a STINKY, WORTHLESS, FILTHY, UNWANTED HOBO eating mushy cheese burgers for the rest of your STINKY HOBO LIFE!" she shouted, punching a near by dumpster, denting it with her built in rage.

"I've seen enough….please take me home."

-Bright light-

Next Chapter coming……and so many questions,

Does Murdoc learn his lesson? Will he be nicer? Why the hell did I tell you I was eating damn Cheese Nips? And why is the story called The Monk That Got His Way?

Only on Chapter 4: Christmas day in Kong

Email me…..I love emails! 


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! THE FINAL CHAPTER!

-Christmas morning-

Murdoc woke up, sleepily, he turned to face his alam clock 9:00.

"It was all a dream," he thought. Then he stood up. He knew what he had to do next.

-Meanwhile in the living room-

2D, Noodle, and Russel sat around the living room. Wrapping paper was scattered across the floor. Noodle playing with the new toys she had received from her friends, 2D trying to work the new digital camera he had been given, and Russel sat on the couch, trying to fit his new hat onto his bald head. Each one of them knew their plan had worked, and a certain Satanist would enter at any moment. Just then, a crash was heard as Murdoc kicked down the door. He was wearing a Santa Claus hat, along with his no shirt and blue jean combo.

"Merry Xmas!" He shouted, as he tossed a huge sack in front of him. He reached in and took out two colorfully wrapped presents. One was a megaphone with a red bow tied around the middle. He handed this to 2D, who smiled and accepted it. The other present was a shiny new red Less Paul with a green bow tied to it. He handed this to Noodle, she hugged him kindly and thanked him. Then Murdoc turned and left. When he returned, he dragged a new drum set with him for Russel. 2D, Noodle, and Russel exchanged glances. 2D held out a blindfold. He placed it over Murdoc's eyes, and they lead him to the front yard. When they got there, 2D untied it, reveling a brand new jeep. A bow was placed thoughtfully on the hood. Murdoc stared at the jeep, to surprised for words.

"Thank you!" he finally blurted out. After a while of Murdoc testing out his new present, they headed inside. On the way in, Murdoc stuck out hi leg, causing 2D to fall. Murdoc gazed down at him and smiled kindly, " I guess old habits die hard."

This turned out to be the best Christmas ever, and for those of you are wondering how this story got its title this is why, somewhere in a distant galaxy, a monk got his way.

-The End-


End file.
